


Sunshine of Normality

by toesohnoes



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charley and Peter always meet in the light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine of Normality

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/11282098196/they-see-each-other-in-the-sunlight-meeting-one).

They see each other in the sunlight, meeting one another in the patches where the sun shines brightest. Darkness no longer has the same appeal.

Peter looks strange in the sunlight, with the supernatural glee gone from his eyes and the ridiculous wig and costume left backstage. He doesn’t get recognised by any of the others passing through the park; the pair of them are just like everybody else, blending into the background as they sit side-by-side on one of the wooden benches.

“I can’t believe they don’t know,” Charley says as he watches people walk by unaware of the dangers that lurk in every shadow. “There’s so much out there in the world. People should be warned.”

Peter grins and takes a sip from the bottle in his hand – lemonade, Charley notices in surprise. Maybe he’s serious about facing up to his demons. “If you try to tell anyone anything, Charley, they’re going to think you’re making it up. I should know. I’ve made a living from it.”

Charley shakes his head. “You’re an illusionist. You’re not trying to tell anyone the truth.”

“And if I did? If Peter Vincent: Vampire Hunter started claiming vampires were real?” Peter scoffs. “They’d think it was part of the act.”

“We should still try,” Charley says. “We should do something.”

Peter shrugs and stretches his arm along the back of the bench, his fingertips brushing against Charley’s bicep. He’s not nearly as subtle as he thinks he is, but as Charley leans against his open side he doesn’t mind at all. “We killed Jerry. Saved dozens of people with that little trick,” Peter points out. “Doesn’t that win us some brownie points?”

Nobody knows what they did. For Charley, the world changed. For everyone else, life goes on.

“Don’t worry about it, kid,” Peter says. “They might not know it, but they’ve got us on their side. What more do they need?”

 _It’s not enough_ , Charley thinks. Dappled in sunlight, he doesn’t dare to speak the words.


End file.
